


Library, maybe coffee later?

by 3x3



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, First Meetings, M/M, No Gods, Shounen-ai, These two are dorks, he totally has a crush on T.J, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus didn't mean to bump into the boy so absorbed in his own book. He really didn't. But he did and wow the boy's kinda hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library, maybe coffee later?

**Author's Note:**

> First MCGA fanfic so please don't hate. I feel like people are all taken by Blitzstone (don't get me wrong I ship those two so hard). I've seen other people post Jefferchase too but they were mostly prompts and I need more Jefferchase in my life so this happened.

_Oh god._

Magnus just sat, gawking at the boy he accidentally bumped into, scattered books on the library floor long forgotten.

"So sorry about that. I...I wasn't looking where I was going and... Are you alright?" the stranger gushed in a panic, stretching out a hand.

_That boy was gorgeous._

Curly brown hair and warm chocolate eyes that seemed to sparkle. A pair of reading glasses hung a bit low on his face. His voice had a bit of a light twinkling sound to it.

He grabbed the hand and let himself be helped up. "Um..."

The boy blinked, lashes dusting over his cheeks. Magnus' brain short-circuited. "F...fine." he yelped.

"I should've seen you there." the boy spread his arms apologetically, then bending down to collect the books, to which Magnus quickly plopped down to help. "Then I could've spared myself an embarrassment." he gathered Magnus' books in a stack, and returned them to him. "Not that you're an embarrassment." he hastily added.

"Uh, right. But I guess I should take half the blame. Should've seen you coming." Magnus mumbled.

"I'm T.J." the boy stuck out a hand when they both got up, with a cute lop-sided smile, head slightly drooping to his right.

"Magnus." he gripped T.J's hand and gave it a shake. His hand was warm, and it made Magnus' face heat up.

"You like Norse mythology?" he must've seen Magnus' books.

"They're okay." Magnus shrugged. It's got something to do with his family's heritage, but he didn't really mind about it. He's just reading to know at least  _something_ about what his own mother and his uncles are always talking about.

"Civil War for you?" Magnus peered at the boy's books before handing them swiftly back as well.

"Yeah." his whole face brightened at the topic. "I always thought I wanted to know everything there is to know about it, but that's a  _lot_ of work. I'm still trying to learn more about it though. It's so fascinating and I'm sorry that I'm rambling to you I must sound very rude and very annoying right now and I'll just be quiet before I say anything else." he shut his mouth, head dipping down.

"No." Magnus said quickly, "I don't... I don't mind."

"Really?" T.J looked at Magnus, expression cautious. "I don't want you to think that you  _have_ to say that to my face."

"Really." Magnus nodded his head firmly, seeing that it was about the most he could do before he screws the whole thing up by accidentally saying what he's thinking about the boy's beautiful smile.

The boy widened his eyes, right eyebrow cocking up, before his mouth twitched up at the edges into a grin. "Thank you, then."

"..."

_"_ Are you free?"

"Sure." Magnus shrugged,trying to brush off an his awkwardness alongside with an unsettling flutter in his chest.

"Uh, I hope I'm not sounding weird and all." T.J's gaze flitted down, flushing just the tiniest bit of red. "But can I get you a cup of coffee?"

_Is the beautiful boy asking him out?_

"I'd love to." Magnus blurted out.

T.J's beam was brighter than a million suns.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't really know what T.J looks like... (But I imagine he'd look cute with glasses) Feel free to correct me if I got it wrong. Also sorry if my characters are ooc I'm still trying to get their personalities right. Thank you all so much for reading and comments are very much appreciated. : )


End file.
